The proposed research will explore the relationships among: the research literature of biomedicine; concepts of research achievement and advances in biomedicine; the movement of information and knowledge from basic to applied biomedical theories; and the conceptual structure underlying biomedical research. Data will be gathered from biomedical researchers through surveys and interviews. Extensive files dealing with the literature of biomedicine will be manipulated, and in addition, several theoretical and quantitative mapping techniques will be employed. The two main goals of the research follow: First, the research will compare the literature structure, the social structure, and the conceptual structure of biomedical research. The practical outcome of such a comparison is to locate particular difficulties created in any of the three structures for communication. Second, the research will develop an experimental language access tool and develop a new method of retrieval and test these on medical researchers and on medical information specialists.